


More Than Nothing

by HalfBloodDragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodDragon/pseuds/HalfBloodDragon
Summary: "So you are a man who has everything, and nothing."





	More Than Nothing

Tony.

Her eyes misted up just thinking about him.

He was back. Really and truly back.

A small sob escaped, and suddenly she was thankful that she was alone. Yes, she was still in Tony's house, but her room was in the southeastern corner, opposite where his was. She still had her own house, but with the time she spent in her room here, she'd often contemplated moving in. And the last thing she wanted was to be close enough to hear Tony's late nights. He'd laughed and playfully informed her that she could permanently reside in any room of her choosing—except his.

"Mine's for temporary living only," he'd said, crinkling the corners of his eyes in silent amusement.

"Of course, Mr. Stark," she'd replied, managing to only _barely_ roll her eyes. He'd chuckled and gone back to his tinkering with whatever it was.

That had been years ago.

Now, he'd been through more than any human being should ever have to. And it'd changed him. Sure, the Stark Industries revamp was obvious, but in other ways as well.

She had to ask again. "Jarvis, are you _sure_ Mr. Stark is still alone?"

Jarvis sighed. "Being a computer, I was 'sure' the first time I told you."

"Thank you Jarvis," she replied a bit more stiffly than she had to. Really. Tony made him entirely too human.

She slipped out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. The click of her heels echoed in the dark, nearly empty house as she headed toward Tony's room. It was still silent when she reached it, a crack of moonlight falling through the half-open door.

"Hey, Pepper," Tony said so softly that she almost thought she imagined it.

The door swung open all the way with a light touch to reveal her boss sitting on the bed in just jeans and a thin t-shirt. He was hunched over, staring vacantly at his open palms. She had seen him as many things, but never—never like this.

"What do I have Pepper?" He lifted his eyes slowly to meet hers. All of a sudden, she could see the pain that had to have been haunting him. That he'd been hiding for the last few days.

A sudden impulse grabbed her, pulling her to break the strict boss/employee protocol she'd clung so stiffly to. She crossed over to where he sat and placed herself on the bed next to him. "You have a business, more money than you know what to do with, a house—"

"Not that." A look near disgust crossed his face. "What do I have that _matters_?"

A tough question. But she thought about it seriously, and placed her hand softly on one of his. They were rough and scarred where they hadn't ever been before. "You have a heart. You have the power to change things. And you have James and me to support you—whatever you do."

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Pepper smiled in return. "Of course, Mr. Stark."


End file.
